


Faint at Death’s Hand

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: The traveller and the bedridden.





	Faint at Death’s Hand

Her head was floating above her, almost hitting the ceiling. Clarke had been bedridden for two days. 

That’s forty-eight hours late to everything from welcoming Lexa back home to seeing her dentist. 

Lexa, being a wonderful girlfriend, fixed the dentist. She’s of course told her everything would be fine and gave Clarke eggs in bed. Being sick, she barely ate half of it for the whole day. 

Lexa had been travelling the world being a fruit picker yesterday and a bartender tomorrow. She’d been gone two long months, whilst Clarke was miserable missing her. 

Okay, a lot of that was just being sick, but she wish she’d gone with her. But she had deadlines to write for her magazine, a shower that needed repair and doors that needed oiling.

Yes, she had a lot of excuses keeping her home. She resented that Lexa didn’t have these problems. She could just fly to the winds...but she always came back.

For better or naught, they worked well together. The traveller and the bedridden. 


End file.
